Electric motors are susceptible to mechanical problems from a number of causes. Such mechanical problems are often heralded by physical changes in or near the motor shaft, such as changes in temperature, vibrations, voltage, or strain, changes that can be sensed and measured. These changes signal the possibility that the motor shaft is operating at suboptimal efficiency or is at risk of mechanical malfunction or even mechanical failure.
For example, increased strain can indicate that a motor shaft is under-loaded or over-loaded. As another example, a measurable increase in strain on a motor shaft combined with a concurrent change in motor shaft vibrations and temperature outside of certain value ranges can signal incipient mechanical failure for the motor shaft.
It can be advantageous for improved systems that can detect such physical changes manifested by or near a motor shaft and transmit that information to a remote user via wireless communications, and further to transmit instructions from the remote user to a controlling element of the motor; such systems could prevent motor malfunction or failure. It can also be advantageous to enable remote users to monitor motor shafts for physical signs of inefficient operation and to communicate with the controlling elements of the motor to adjust the operation of the motor until those physical manifestations are corrected or mitigated. It can be particularly advantageous to monitor and control the motors from a remote location, for reasons of convenience, safety, and speed of response.